That Wedding!
by spacealiens
Summary: Watch the gender swapped Collin, Collina, guide the nutcase named Angela and the boy with multiple personalities, Kevin, through their ways on Castanet. WARNING: Many characters are going to be OOC and there will be one OC due to Angela doing 'stuff'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I was watching and re-watching the video on youtube of the marriage to the Harvest Goddess from AP. And I thought it was, like, the most adorable thing in the world when Collin kissed Daren. And I was on a forum talking about. We were talking about the wedding and how it was funny and cute! I said that Collin was now Collina! A female! The first female Harvest Sprite! So, that is who Collin is in this one. Collina. A girl! I hope you like it! Oh! AND! This going to be like a diary type of thing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NO HARVEST MOON!**

* * *

><p>Winter 3, Year 2<p>

Hey Diary!

The wierdest thing happened a couple days ago and I just can't get it out of my head! Here, I'll explain it to you!

"_Ahhhhhh!" _Daren had yawned. I couldn't help but push him, so he would stay awake. It was the wedding of the Harvest Goddess and Kasey. He had given me the look that said he wanted to sleep really bad. I, of course, had frowned. Daren should know better. We kept on giving each other looks until, "Um…In human weddings, this is where you…you know, smooch!" Daren and I looked over at Edge. The goddess looked confused and Kasey was blushing slightly. Ben did a little dance and Edge lowered his head and giggled a little. Kasey waved them off and the Harvest Goddess put her hand over her heart and said, "What is a 'smooch'?" All of us had our jaw drop. Our eyes widened and we were extremely surprised with the Goddess.

"I'll show you what a smooch is!" I announced. In one swift movement I grabbed Daren, pulled him close to me and pressed my small lips against his. I almost melted into it. It was like a firework went off right when we kissed. But as fast as it happened, it broke apart. I slowly turned and Daren fell. A smile spread across my face. "Eek, What are you doing?" Daren squealed. Everyone gave me confused looks. Then Ben started, "…I'm not quite sure what that was, but let's move on! Come on, Goddess!" The rest of the wedding, I wasn't focusing on anything. I kept on letting my thoughts trail back to the kiss.

And then the wedding ended. All the sprites went to rest on the tree branches. I was the only one who stayed up. I had watched as Kasey leave the pond and the Goddess, who asked to be called Sephia, wave. She flew up and patted everyone of us sprites on the head. Well, except for Finn. Finn stays with Kasey and Molly. What really bothered me about that kiss was the stupid firework. What I needed was to crack a joke or two! But I know I can't. I couldn't sleep that night at all. The next morning, though, I couldn't muster up the courage I had to talk to Daren. It made me mad at myself that I didn't have enough courage to do so! When Molly came to visit I talked to her. I needed some girl time! Sure there was the Goddess, but she didn't know what a smooch was until I showed her with Daren...GAH! Even when I wasn't thinking or talking about anything like the stupid kss I wound up thinking it! AHHHHHH!

HELP ME DIARY!

Collina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did ya like it? Tell me if you want more, like in a review! I think you get what I mean here, *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**I ROCK YO SOCKS!~My friend J when he beat me in a game of Connect 4 and then me when I beat him in a swimming contest.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Collina is back with another entry. I forgot to mention last chapter that most of these are gonna be short!** **Thanks for all the reviews last time, guys! Six reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield(that how ya spell it?).**

* * *

><p>Spring 23, Year 3<p>

Dear Diary,

Sup diary. It is COLLINA! I haven't written in a while, have I? Well, here I am! Molly came to visit. And Kasey. Apparently, Goddess is now…pregnant, so all us Harvest Sprites are, like, freaking mad at him. Since the Goddess can't really take care of the kid here, they will live with Kasey. I wonder what the islanders will think when they see a little kid running around the farm. I wonder if it will look like the goddess or Kasey. Goddess said I can hang around with lil' Finny! Heh! Imma torture him.

The kiss thing still hasn't blown over. Daren has been IGNORING me. Who can ignore me? I'm the mommy long legs! Get it, Diary? Cuz, usually it is daddy long legs, but I'm a chick, so I said MOMMY long legs! Man! My jokes suck! It is like when Molly found me on the beach.

Feel the rain on your skin~ Sorry. I have the song Unwritten stuck in my head. Molly invited all the Harvest Sprites over. She had one a whole bunch of different music on. Kasey started freaking out and screaming because Edge kept on crying because the music was too loud. I stole the last cookie and Alan got all mad while I saw Ben take a few pieces of the cookie and I was like, "But he just took some!" When ever Alan looked over at Ben, Ben had his cheeks like a chipmunk! All full and bubbly! It was funny looking.

Well, anyways, Goddess said that I could stay over with Molly and Kasey when the kid is born and I can do what Finn did for Molly and Kasey. Well, whatever Finn did. I honestly don't know. I hope the kid is a girl. That way we can be best girl buds! I mean, I am the only girl Harvest Sprite! I know I'm a tom boy and all, but I do need at least one friend that is a girl.

Give me a second, Diary. Molly is here to tell us something…..OMIGODDESS! DIARY! GUESS WHAT! Molly is having her cousins move into her place and Molly is asking if one of us sprites could help them like Finn did with them! Who cares about hanging out with a baby! No offense, Goddess! But, I can't really socialize with a child. SO! I gonna see if I can!

Diary, I hope I can! But before I do anything, I have to play a prank on Ben, make fun of Alan, put Daren's hand in warm water while he is sleeping, and make Edge laugh. I SHALL BEGIN!

Love ya!,

Collina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! Someone ignoring Collina? No. Way. JK. Everyone will ignore her!**

**~Kat**

**I'm more mature than you, peoplez! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I stare at you peoplez. I hope you like this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p>Summer 1, Year 3<p>

Sup Diary.

I lied. HAHA! I got the little job thing for Molly's cousins. I REALLY wish I didn't, though. Turns out that one cousin, Kevin, has multiple personalities and his twin sister, Angela, is a freaking LOONY! She tried to eat me! Then she stripped and pole danced at Marimba Farm! I don't know what I just got myself into, do I?

Right now, Angela is gnawing on a tree and Kevin is Hester right now. Hester is one of Kevin's personalities. He names them. Hester is a nerd basically. But he is a REALLY mean nerd. Molly is supposedly making supper and Kasey is screaming at Hester because Hester was trying to do a DNA analysis of Kasey. I can just imagine what it is gonna be like for the Goddess' child when it lives with these people. Horrible. Just plain horrible. Oh goddess! Angela is…humping the cow.

X

o(-0-)o

X

Diary, I am going to write down EVERYTHING that is going on right now, okay.

Marle(Kevin's other personality-a girl-a rebel and b$tch basically): Stop trying to f#$%ing hump me, you nasty b$tch!

Angela: You like!

Marle: NO! I don't f#$%king like!

Molly: Supper!

Marle: Get this jacked up chick off me!

Kasey: SHUT THE F#$K UP!

Marle: HOW BOUT YOU!

Angela: Youuuu liiiiiike!

Molly: Um…Angela, I'm not a guy.

Angela: YOU LIKE?

Molly: EEP! Yes! I do like!

Kasey: AHHHHH! I GOT TO GET THE F#$K OUTTA HERE!

Marle: NU-UH! I DO!

Kasey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Angela: How bout dem applez? BEOTCH!

Now do you understand why I am now scared to death by these people? I'm gonna ask the goddess if I can still sleep there. I'm afraid Angela will rape me if I spend the night here. Wish me luck, Diary. I think Angela's son is coming. Yes, she does have a son. Before she came here, some dude knocked her up. The kid is the EXACT replica of her. His name is Airo. Let me tell you my friend, he is what you call a perv. He actually asked Mrs. Kathy if she wanted him as much as he wants her! It was so wrong. Reason: Kathy is married to Owen and pregnant and Owen was in the room. My goddess, that kid was lucky he could run fast.

OH! I never told you what they look like, did I Diary? Angela has really pretty brown hair and eyes. Her hair is REALLY short. Not as short as mine, of course. Kevin has the same color eyes and hair. He is a lot taller than Molly or Angela, Kasey is taller than him by an inch. Airo is a small kid. And, he was six. He had light red hair that looked slightly brown and really dark brown eyes that look almost black. At first glance you would think, "Aww! What a cutie pie!", but as soon as you hear what he tells a girl, you want NOTHING to do with the kid. I'm lucky no one can see me or I'd die of embarrassment. I'll tell you if any thing that sucks happens. Hopefully Kevin and Angela won't meet the Harvest God or the Witch. When Kasey met the Harvest God…well, Finn said that Kasey could still have what he used to have. I don't exactly want to know what he was talking about.

Pray for me Diary,

Collina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup! Angie has a son! I just had to. So there is a poll on my profile. That you MUST vote on if you want little Airo to have a daddy and Molly to add another family member to their jacked up family!**

**~Kat, "Don't you dare steal my cookie, b$#*h!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm feeling a little lazy and mopey today...This chappie has a strange kinda humor... I dun't know...I HOPE YOU LIEK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, I own Airo, the creepy, six year old, perv.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 3, Year 3<strong>

**Entry 1, 10:00 a.m.:** HI, DIARY! I'm unusually hyper today! I don't know what it is, but I think it has something to do with those brownies the Airo gave me! They tasted really weird…Well, WHATEVS! I feel like Rick Rolling someone! Heh, I could SO do that to Finn just to disturb him. Wait! I hear something! It is Angela and Airo.

"Did she eat it?" Angela asked. "YAH! She like!" he answered. Okay right now, they are giggling like hell. Now they are calling me and I am going to them. Angela is gnawing on the table and Airo has an EVIL look. EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, VILE, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, DEVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, CREATURE! DID I MENTION EVIL?

Kevin is finally NORMAL and sitting in a chair nearby. He is tranquil and nice and quiet like that. :D Man, I'm making myself think I'm on a computer!

Well, anyways, Airo is saying something about the brownies. BLAH BLAH BLAH! Wait. Did I just hear the word crack? Airo nodded when I asked him.

"ANGELA!" I screamed. She waddled over to me and asked, "What?"

"Did you teach Airo about crack?"

"NAH! Luke did! And he gave Airo the recipe to make Crack Brownies!"

My jaw dropped. I just ate brownies filled up with crack or whatever Luke had? OH NO! THIS REMINDS ME OF THAT STUPID SONG I HEARD CHLOE SINGING!

"Jack and Jill went up the hill, to smoke some marihuana

Jack got high and dropped his fly and asked Jill do you wanna?

Jill said yes and dropped her dress and they had lots of fun

But they used no protection and now they have a son!"

I don't know where she got it from, but I think it was Toby. I'm pretty sure Luke buys the stuff from him, too. Sad, how that fisherman is ruining this island.

**Entry 2, 12:10 p.m.:** That Maya girl is over and she is making food. Angela and Airo said they would eat it. The look that Molly was giving them was all sad like. When I asked her she was like, "Get ready for two new funerals here. I'll arrange things, you get the gravestones." Aww whatever! THEIR PROBLEM!

**Entry 3, 2:20 p.m.:** Remember last entry, right? Well, turns out, that Angela and Airo LOVED Maya's food. Didn't see that coming. Well, now Kevin is Marle. And he-or she- is complaining and cussing out Kasey. We are all heading to Fugue forest to introduce Kevin-or Marle- and Molly to Vivi. I'm still scared to death. Oh and wanna know what sucks? Molly stayed behind to watch Airo! NOT COOL! I'm stick with a hater who screams stuff, a dude who is a girl rebel thing, and a lunatic!

If I think about it, WHY DID GODDESS MARRY KASEY? THAT IS LIKE MARRYING HARVEST GOD! HER OWN BROTHER!

I need to stop smothering you with all of this nonsense, diary. We're almost at the swamp, so DO NOT FEAR! I'll tell you all the details tomorrow, because my hand hurts.

Bye, SUCKA!

~Collina:)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told ya it had a strange sense of humor. :P I feel sorta sick...I'll see you guys next week, bye!**

**~Kat, "RAWR GUYS!"**

**Definition of Rawr- I love you, so I said, "I love you guys!"**


End file.
